The present invention relates to dog cleaning apparatus and more particularly to showering and air drying apparatus.
Animal cleaning apparatus in which an animal can be bathed or showered and thence dried by means of an air stream have been known heretofore. U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,191 issued May 20, 1975 to Pansy M. Stout, for example, discloses a housing in which spray heads are provided for washing the animal and which may be provided selectively with wash water or with air. However, it is not desirable to shower and dry the animal in the same enclosure since the efficacy of the drying equipment is minimized by the extremely high conditions of humidity which prevail in the housing following the washing sequence. On the other hand, it is undesirable to remove the animal from the housing while it is still wet since the animal in such conditions, generally shakes itself vigorously to remove the water from its coat and this results in the animal handler, the adjacent floor, walls and any others who may be in the vicinity being the recipient of the water shed by the animal. It would be best, therefore, to retain the animal within the apparatus until dried.